In a Different Time Ch2
by LegendaryHeroAnimeFangirl
Summary: So far,this night is going well. Erin is gonna be sharing a bed with a boy/demon. Wonder how this will all go down. Read to find out!


A/N:Alright,sorry for the delay,I said I'd post up the next chapter the next day which was yesterday but I got caught up in..something...It's Personal.

So don't bother to ask me,now that's told and out of the way now. Time for the 2nd Chapter to begin!

* * *

Ch.2 Getting a Little Close

* * *

~Ciel's Pov~

"Something the matter Ciel?"Erin asked me as I looked to the side,scratching the back of my head,stuck in thought of 'Dammit,why couldn't this place have another room here?"I sighed in annoyance of what I thought. I turned my head to look at Erin and said.."Bad news...There are only 2 Bedrooms here."She tilted her head in curiosity,slightly baffled..so I continued saying explaining that-

Ciel:Since Sebastian and I are the only ones here..there are no extra rooms at all

Erin: ? Alright?

Ciel:So...we may need to share **My** Bed so we both can be comfortable in our sleep.

As I shut my eyes tightly,while cringing slightly,I was embracing myself to be yelled at by Erin. But I didn't hear her yell at me at all..there was only dead silence,as I opened one eye and looked at her with it. She was just staring at me with a brow raised,like she was wondering why I was acting like this.

She shrugged and said "Alright then,I'm fine with sharing a bed with ya."I jumped up from the couch,standing straight surprised and baffled why Erin is so calm about this. "You SERIOUSLY don't mind SHARING a BED with ME?"I asked her still really stunned she's calm about this,she shrugged once more and said "Yeah,it ain't no biggie,as long as you have clothing on that censors your.."thing" I'm good"

I felt my face heat up as she said that.."W-W-WHAT!?" I was completely baffled and embarrassed. She looked at me oddly and said "What? Don't you guys usually just wear **only** your underwear?" I then felt my entire face get red as a cherry.."u-u-uhhh.."I was very baffled..As soon as Sebastian came in though.."Lady Erin,I don't think my Young Master really likes you discussing this sort of.."thing" to him. Do you mind to hold off that subject?" Erin Then realized that she was talking about,she made a clapping sound over her mouth with her hand and muffled out a "sorry". I regained my composure from that embarrassing conversation and said in a bit of a stuttering way "I..it's alright.."My red face slowly faded away.

Sebastian:If you are all done talking,Dinner is waiting for the both of you in the Kitchen.

Erin:Wow,you mad it THAT fast?

Sebastian:Why of course,if I wasn't able to prepare dinner at all in such a short time,then-

Ciel:Then what kind of butler would he be..

Sebastian:..You took the words right out of my mouth Young Master.

Sebastian bowed with a slight smirk on his face and left the room,as for me and Erin,we made our way to the Kitchen and sat at the table. Where Dinner had been laying at..

* * *

~Erin's Pov~

After the delicious Dinner me and Ciel had,I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and prepare myself for bed. As I had Undressed myself,I got out a big,long,red shirt and a pair of red shorts along with black socks. From a plastic bag I had brought with me to stay on over here at Ciel's. I set them down on the counter of the sink,and unhooked the back of my bra,I let out a soft,silent moan in relief to take my bra off.

"Damn...why must bras be so tight and itchy?"I mumbled to myself as I slowly slid off the straps of my bra,off my shoulder and stuffed it away in the bag,along with my other clothes. I then heard a sudden knock on the door and hear Sebastian say "Milady,while you are preparing yourself for tonight's rest,would you like me to wash your clothes that you were originally wearing?" I was a little startled by the knock,but I soon grabbed the bag of clothes I had been wearing earlier when I got here,opened the door slightly to where I can just stick my hand out with the bag of clothes. I then felt Sebastian grab the clothes,I then let go of it and shut the door as I brought my hand back in. "Thanks Sebastian.."I said as i started putting on my night clothes.."My Pleasure Milady.."Sebastian said very smoothly and left the door.

*split second later*

A/N:Alright,stopping here for now,but will continue this,THIS chapter here. Tomorrow,I got no school so..yeah. No need to worry,see yeah all till then. This note will be gone as soon as I continue this again.


End file.
